A Cryin' Shame
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Crying is a natural human response to a lot of things. Everybody does it ... except for Lucas apparently. Maya doesn't crack the code until many years later and if you ask her ... it's a crying shame.


**A Cryin' Shame**

 **By: TheAuthor44**

Maya Hart never cried, or at least she never used to. In her book crying was a sign of weakness when in reality it was just the opposite, crying was a release. And uncontrollable urge most people had, and usually that _urge_ was felt more often than not by the fairer sex. Once Maya let the flood gates open and started crying to release emotions she couldn't hold in anymore- she started to pay more attention to those around her and their crying habits.

Riley cried three times a week, minimum.

Farkle would tear up every now and again when he watched the news and saw the disarray and chaos of the world as he was trying to fix it with science.

Everyone she knew cried now and again … everyone except Lucas.

Ever since Maya Hart had known Lucas Friar she hadn't seen him get misty eyed at a sad animal commercial or Sarah McLaughlin song once. And it was pissing her off.

She knew he had a problem with his 'Mr. Perfect' image, so she found this to be astonishingly ridiculous.

Maya asked him once if he ever cried at anything after history class where they had just watched a documentary on starving children in third world nations and everyone in the class left with tears streaming down their face, except him.

"I just don't cry. Never really did as a little kid."

"What? Is it a Texas cowboy thing?" Farkle asked but he quickly got his answer when Zay left the room sobbing louder than anyone else.

"It's not healthy Lucas. If you don't cry, what do you do when your sad?" Riley asked, ever the concerned friend.

"I just get … sad. I don't know, why is this such a big deal. So I don't cry, so what?" Lucas replied.

"One-day Huckleberry, you're gonna cry. And I'm gonna be there to see it. With my video camera."

And she was.

She was there, video camera in hand, when Lucas Friar cried for the first time he could recall in his life.

It was right after their daughter, Hope Riley Friar, was born. They had just brought their little bundle home and Maya had gone to check on her in the middle of the day only to find Lucas sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery holding Hope in his hands, looking at her in disbelief as gentle tears fell down his face. After getting the video camera Maya made her presence known.

"Huckleberry?"

"She's just so small, and beautiful, and perfect. I can't believe she's ours." Lucas replied, never taking his eyes off the baby.

Maya, touched by his words, placed the video camera on the shelf facing the rocking chair before walking around behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his left temple.

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible." She said.

"I just want her to stay like this forever, I want to protect her from everything. And I never want her to struggle with anger or feel broken. I want her to be just like this."

"Well that's why we named her Hope, to make sure of it. And we threw a Riley in there for good measure." Maya replied causing him to smile. Hope then let out a little coo and a yawn making her parents fall even more in love with her.

After a few minutes Lucas got up to put Hope back in her crib before wiping his eyes with the bottom of his shirt.

"So tell me, how does it feel to cry for the first time in your life?"

"Wet. But uh…this is actually the second time."

"What!? When was the first?"

"Our wedding day. Or night actually."

"I don't remember seeing any tears and I think I would've noticed."

"It was after you fell asleep. I remember I was holding you in my arms, pushing the hair out of your face, thinking how lucky I was to have you next to me for the rest of my life. Next thing I knew I was wiping away a tear. I guess when it comes to crying, Hart girls are my kryptonite."

"Oh you are getting so lucky as soon as we can have sex again." Maya said kissing him after wiping away some tears of her own.

They stood there kissing for a while before Lucas looked up and saw a red blinking light coming from next to a pink teddy bear on the shelf on the far wall.

"Maya? Have you been filming this whole time?"

"Yeah." She replied earning a look from her husband. "What? I told you I was going to."

 **THE END**


End file.
